


Careful What You Ask For

by MaraLynnCade



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Branding, Consensual, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLynnCade/pseuds/MaraLynnCade
Summary: Spock fulfills Jim's needs





	Careful What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site. I hope I did the tags correctly. The work is un-betaed. It has been some time since I've shared my writings. I hope some readers find this enjoyable. Comments welcomed.

Careful What You Ask For by MaraLynn Cade

“Come.”

The lavatory door parted at the Vulcan’s command. Jim took a deep breath and stepped into the shadowed interior. Although the room was Vulcan warm, goosebumps rose on the human’s naked body.

“You are aware of the reason you were summoned.” The velvet voice demanded.

“Yes, Master."

“State that reason.”

“The Empire’s most recent mandate: A slave must be designated the personal property of a Command officer and so marked. Unmarked slaves will be confiscated and subject to auction.”

“Correct. It is my intent to mark you as my property.” Spock stepped nearer to the shivering human. “The mandate specifies that the mark must be irrevocable. Three methods are recommended: Tattoo- Piercing- Branding.”  
A firm hand grasped Jim’s chin forcing the hazel eyes up to meet the somber Vulcan’s gaze. “Comment, slave?”

“No, Master. I bow to your wishes.”

“Excellent. You have learned discretion.” The hand released him. “Assume the position.”

Jim turned to the shadows beyond his Master. His mouth went dry, his knees weakened, his cock hardened at the sight. Like a giant spider, black and malevolent, a steel medical table dominated the room. Rigid arm extensions and stirrups were spread wide. The platform was curved into a half-seated position. Overhead mirrors were suspended. He would have a clear view as the Master marked his flesh. His cock throbbed with that thought.

Jim stepped between the stirrups. The bed was elevate for the Master’s comfort. It was nearly a foot too high for him to sit upon. The end was sharply angled. He would likely slide right off if he tried to jump up onto it. He paused, considering how to mount. Getting into the proper position would require effort.

His hesitation was enough for his Master to inquire, “Is there a problem, slave?”

“No, Master.” Jim answered quickly, wanting only to please. He reached up, grasping both sides of the solid table to pull himself up. He bent his knees, perching on the end. One foot found support on a splayed stirrup. Bracing himself, Jim turned awkwardly. Butt on the table edge, gripping both sides, he bent one leg then the other and worked each into the curve of the stirrups. His ass slid off the end of the table but the stirrups held, supporting his weight. With a sheen of sweat covering his vulnerable flesh, Jim laid back and lifted his arms into the upraised extensions.

“Well done, slave. Not the most graceful of mounts but I believe that a slave should work for the Master’s bounty.” Spock intoned as he moved to Jim’s side. “A lovely display.” Practiced hands made quick work of the many straps necessary to adequately restrain his human. “Quite aestheically pleasing.” One finger traced the thick vein prominent on the distended phallus. Jim choked back a moan as a drop of precum blossomed at the tip.

“You are quite eager.” Spock gathered the pearl of fluid on his finger, brought it to his tongue to savor the sweet salty treat. “I shall drink of this later.” Spock promised himself. His human’s ejaculate was deliciously addictive. With a silent sigh of regret, Spock forced himself to the task at hand. Agile fingers skimmed up the spread thighs, feeling the fine tremors in the cool flesh. Spock activated the medbed’s controls, abruptly spreading the stirrups wider, further stretching the slave’s already strained position. His pet whimpered. “Yes!” Spock sighed with satisfaction, enjoying the vulnerability, the availability spread before him.

Jim yelped in surprise as hot hands cupped his dangling balls. Tears flooded his eyes as the Master kneaded his hairless scrotum. Spock worked diligently to isolate the testes within the sac. Ignoring the slave’s growing distress, he forced the tender organs away from the groin, stretching the ball sac to the extreme. Satisfied, at last, Spock applied the preselected device to secure the precious jewels. He stepped back to admire the effect. This would serve his purpose nicely.

Jim struggled to focus. Sensation, the situation nearly overwhelmed him. He scanned the overhead mirrors, confirming what his body felt. The cuff was steel, thick and heavy. It effectively trapped his aching balls far from the safety of his groin. His scrotum has forced out, a reddened mass of vulnerable flesh and nerve endings. Precum oozed steadily from his engorged cock. He heard Spock draw a quick uneven breath. Pleased with himself, knowing he was affecting his stern Vulcan Master, Jim moaned seductively.

“Please, Master.” Jim encouraged, “Claim me as your own. Please mark me.”

“Beware of what you ask, slave!” Spock skimmed two fingers over the trapped flesh, enjoying the slave’s trembling response. Steeling his determination, Spock turned away quickly to seize the waiting implement. With one hand he grasped the heavy steel cuff. In the other hand he held a thermal branding rod. The patterned tip glowed red hot.

Dark eyes met hazel. The moment stretched.

Dry mouthed, Jim breathed shakily, “Master, please!”

Spock pressed the glowing end to the trapped scrotum. Jim gave a strangled cry, convulsing at the explosion of intense pain. Ejaculate spewed forth to hiss on the heated metal, to splatter Spock’s hands and chest. The scent of burned flesh and semen filled the air.

Five seconds. Spock counted carefully. Five seconds seemed an eternity. Spock withdrew the branding iron. At the relief, Jim spasmed through a second orgasm before collapsing into unconsciousness.

 

He rose to awareness slowly. He was comfortably reclining upon a mattress, his legs spread wide and supported by pillows. A cool cloth bathed his chest. A warm finger circled his right nipple, flicking the hardened nub. Jim smiled and sighed’ “Spock!”

“You are awake.” Spock stated the obvious rather than voice his concerns. “I was debating summoning Doctor McCoy.”

Jim captured the long fingered hands, brought both to his lips to kiss the sensitive fingertips. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’m sorry that I scared you.” He kissed the beloved fingers again. “How long was I out?”

“Seventeen point three two minutes.” Spock reported dispassionately, unwilling to acknowledge the depth of his fear. “How do you feel? Are you experiencing any pain?”

Jim smiled up into the worried dark eyes, stroke a planed cheek. “I’m fine. Really. I’m not hurting.” He frowned, tried to rise up on one elbow but Spock blocked his movement. “I don’t feel anything!”

“Lie still. The wound is still unbandaged. I have treated it with a topical ointment. And administered a broad spectrum antibiotic and an analgesic."

“You take all the fun out of machoism.” Jim pouted. “Come on, Spock, at least let me see it. You know how long I’ve wanted a brand.”

“Lie still.” Spock insisted but he moved to position a small mirror between the spread thighs.

“Oh! That’s fucking beautiful!” Jim exclaimed. “You did good, Love! It’s perfect!” His balls were an angry purplish red with a smooth, full size Enterprise insignia in blistered flesh, perfectly centered. “Shit, it makes me hard just looking at it.”

Again Spock blocked the hand inching downward. “Do not touch. The burn is quite sensitive. The surrounding tissue is inflamed as well. It would be advisable to apply the dermal regenerator as soon as possible to facilitate healing and avoid permanent scarring.”

“Spock. I know you don’t understand my kinks. Don’t approve. But I want the scarring. I want the permanent mark. We discussed this when we negotiated the scenario. You agreed it is my body. I can choose this."

“Yes, we agreed.” Spock admitted. “But I thought that, perhaps, now that you had experienced the reality, the appeal may have subsided.”

“I’m sorry if you find my kinks distasteful or disturbing.” He stoked the sleek hair of his Vulcan. “You are the gentlest of beings. I should not force you to satisfy my darker needs. There are places that accommodate…”

“No.” Spock cut him off. “You are my mate. I have observed empirically and telepathically your need for this. I confess I do not understand this facet of your being but it is an undeniable part of your psyche. As your t’hy’la I accept all facets of your being and seek your fulfillment. Only I shall satisfy your sexual needs. Understood?”

“Yes, t’hy’la.” Jim responded, touched by Spock’s openness.

“However, you will have to face McCoy with the result of this scenario.”

“Bones knows I’m bent.” Jim shrugged.

“And Star Fleet?”

Jim Chuckled softly. “I suspect the psyche department discovered a long time ago that the best command personnel are a touch masochistic. You know “The needs of the many, etcetra, etcetra…” He pulled the dark head down, kissed the soft mouth of his lover. “Now let me take care of the needs of the one…”


End file.
